fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Every time Stone Cold called someone son of a bitch
Stone Cold calls Triple H a no good son of a bitch Survival December 14 Austin: Thank you Shawn for choosing me to replace that no good son of a bitch Triple H to be the new General Manager of Survival. Stone Cold calls CM Punk son of a bitch Survival December 14 Punk will not get his rematch clause no matter what happened. He can sue me all he wants but that son of a bitch did nothing to deserve any shit to get a rematch clause. Stone Cold wants to get this son of a bitch started Survive This December 14 Austin: Well, it’s great to do this talk show to get the wrestlers their thoughts on their feud and anything else. So let’s get this son of a bitch started, shall we? Stone Cold calls Miz son of a gun Survive This December 14 If that son of a gun think he deserved a shot, I am a fair guy. Stone Cold wants that son of a bitch Tom to interview him Survival December 21 Bubba leaves the scene as Austin turns around and Tom Phillips is behind Austin. Austin: Get your ass over here. Tom walks slowly to Austin. Austin: Well, aren’t you going to say anything? You are an interviewer right? Interview me, you son of a bitch. Stone Cold calls himself son of a bitch Survival January 18 So anyone can be part of this match and I mean anyone. Even Tom Phillips. Even this son of a bitch right here, Stone Cold Steve Austin. Hell, even the cafeteria horder, Hornswoggle can join the match if he wants to. Stone Cold calls his tag team champions sons of bitches Survival 25/1 Stone Cold: Welcome back to Survival, James Storm. Great to see you return, looking fit as ever. *looks at Roode and Cesaro* It seems you two son of a bitches look ready for a fight. So why not we do this tonight? Bobby Roode and Cesaro will face James Storm and a partner of his choosing in a tag team match. That way, we can settle some old scores between Roode and Storm. Stone Cold calls Samoa Joe and Kurt Angle sons of bitches Survival February 1 *Stone Cold appears as he stands in between the two men.* Austin: It seems tensions are heating up between you two son of a bitches. So why not we do this? Find a tag team partner and get back to me once you found your partner. I will arrange a tag team match later on tonight. Let’s do this in the ring instead of talking. Stone Cold doesn't want cops to arrest that son of a bitch Mundo Survival February 8 Segment 5: *Johnny Mundo is seen standing outside of the General Manager office, holding the Intercontinental Championship. Mundo enters the office and immediately, police officers grab onto Mundo.* Stone Cold: All right, let that son of a bitch off now. What would arresting him help things out?